


You Look Away

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Poetry, Sonnets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Edelgard still loves Byleth, even though Byleth won't spare her a passing glance.





	You Look Away

Professor Byleth, would you look my way?

Whenever I approach, you look away.

Did I make a bad impression that night?

Are you ashamed of the way that I fight?

I would have loved to have you by my side,

Yet you went to _that_ class, crushing my pride.

Do you think of me as a foolish girl

Who lacks experience in this harsh world?

How can I show you the strength that I wield?

The trials I've faced and how I have healed?

I will watch you from the Black Eagles' perch,

Keep my eye on you in this cursed church.

While my heart hurts that you did not choose me,

I still choose to save you. Just wait and see.


End file.
